A Fragile Affinity
by Mikena
Summary: Two unlikely people find peace in each other. One-shot


Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to the almighty JKR, I make no money off this story whatsoever.

Remus was taking a walk around the lake, trying to escape at the time. James and Sirius were getting so egotistical; it was starting to get annoying. He stopped at the old oak tree, looking at the lake deep in thought. He just found out his mother had passed on, the last of his family. He felt so…alone right now, and he was so absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't even realize that someone had walked up behind him.

"Where's the rest of your gang, Lupin" a sneering voice said; he turned around to see Severus.

"Obviously not here, Snape," he said tiredly resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He never had a problem with Snape, and never did understand what James and Sirius had against him; he just didn't have the backbone to stand up to them, and Snape wasn't exactly the kindest to him. "What do you want Snape?" He asked quietly, he had wanted to be alone at the moment.

Severus looked at him, he didn't expect that from the Gryffindor, but then again he didn't know what he expected. "Am I not allowed to take a walk?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he did so. He walked over to the tree and leaned against it. He, curious as to why the Gryffindor was without his little posse, looked at him observingly. He was staring off at nothing, seemingly the lake, and saw the boy was looking a bit downcast. "Who died?" He asked him sardonically. He received a glare, though that was all. He knew something was wrong, though he didn't really know why he cared. True, Lupin never personally attacked him, but he also just stood there as the others did. He shook his head, he didn't know what was wrong with him, he knew he should just walk off and not be bothered with petty problems. But he found himself asking, "Seriously, what's wrong with you? You seem as if you want to drown yourself, and I can't have that, seeing that Potter and Black would think it would be me, and try and get me expelled." He looked over, and heard a mumble come from the other boy, "What was that?"

Remus was hesitant to repeat what he said, tempted to even tell him to sod off, but then with a resolute sigh he told the Slytherin, "I said they most likely wouldn't even notice I'm gone." He knew that sounded cynical, but he couldn't help it. He was tired of being ignored, and seemingly pushed out of the group. He was used to outright hate from people, but this 'nice one day, and then invisible the next' was new and it hurt more than the outright hate, it was backstabbing in its lowest form. He had been spending more time by himself lately than with the group. He looked up at Snape, he wondered why he even cared, and asked him as much.

Severus shrugged, "I don't really, and I'm just satisfying a curiosity. Is that a crime now?" He asked, arching an eyebrow in question. He knew that this was more than a mere curiosity; he somehow felt a pull toward the other boy. He couldn't name it, nor shake it for that matter. "Though, why wouldn't Potter and Black notice you gone? You're always with them; surely they can at least see the obvious of one member of their little posse missing?"

Remus looked back at him and scoffed, "James and Sirius? See past their big heads? Hardly," He said that so bitterly, he didn't even know why. He sighed, he didn't _hate_ James and Sirius, but he was starting to become a bit annoyed by them. He couldn't help but be annoyed with them, everything always about them. Though he couldn't help but feel guilty about it. They had befriended him in their early years at Hogwarts, but over the years James and Sirius started to do their own adventures, leaving Remus and Peter out; though Peter never seemed interested in the group, always not wanting to go, and well, he never was a group player anyway. Remus loved being involved in the group; it made him a part of something, as if people actually cared about him. He sighed and looked over at the Slytherin, "To tell the absolute truth, I don't know if they notice anyone but themselves and the group of girls that always seem to surround them."

Severus looked taken aback; he didn't know what to say, really. He decided to test the waters, "Well, I could have told you that Potter and Black were egotistical bigheads, but really, who doesn't already know that?" He said with a smirk, looking at the other boy trying to figure out what was going through his mind. He was a bit taken back when instead of denying his statement, Lupin just nodded in agreement. He looked at him intrigued, "Why the sudden change of view with them?" He found he couldn't help but ask. He wondered what had happened, again letting curiosity take control; he stuck around instead of going back inside.

Remus looked over at the boy with a slight wary eye. He didn't seem to understand why it felt…right to talk to Snape about it. 'Well,' he thought, 'I guess it can't hurt anything worse now, can it?' He took a deep breath, "It isn't exactly sudden, to tell the truth. It's slowly been happening for the past couple of years." He sighed, and sank down to the ground, "James and Sirius have been only noticing themselves and their little groupies around them, and I've been left out except for when it suits them. It's," he paused, searching for the right words, "frustrating and, well hurtful, I'd have been done with them, but I'm afraid of being alone with no friends." He said the last bit quietly, almost too quiet to hear.

Severus listened, leaning up against the tree. He was a bit surprised at the last words, though he didn't show it. He looked over at the Gryffindor, not sure what to say. He opened his mouth, but then shut it thinking better of it. After a few moments of silence, he said thoughtfully, "I'm sure that you have other friends, or at least make some new ones." He didn't know what was happening, but suddenly he didn't just see a Gryffindor sitting in front of him, but a friend. He didn't know how to go about this, so he just blurted it out, "You could be my friend."

Remus looked at him, a little disbelieving, "You," he pointed at him, "want to be friends with me?" He pointed to himself. He then narrowed his eyes, "Is this some sort of prank?" He looked over at the Slytherin suspiciously.

Severus rolled his eyes at the boy, "Why would I ever try to trick you? Contrary to popular belief, Slytherins don't actually go around tricking people, at least not without gaining anything out of it, and as I don't have anything to gain, there really isn't anything to worry about." He sighed, looking over at Lupin, "So, friends?" Holding out his hand.

Remus looked at Snape for a minute, contemplating whether or not to believe the boy. It seemed a bit too easy; he looked at the hand with a bit unease, but then took it carefully. "Friends," He said slowly, with a smile growing on his face. He sat back against the tree, looking back across the lake, sighing a bit. It was a strange feeling, but somehow…it worked. They stayed in a comfortable silence for a while, but then Remus broke it, "Can I ask you a question?"

Severus looked over to him, "You can ask, but I won't guarantee an answer." He wasn't the type of person to reveal much, if anything, about him. He looked over at the other boy, waiting for the question.

Remus nodded, "Fair enough. " He looked over to the lake, thinking how to phrase the question, "Why do you want to be friends with me?" He said quietly, but with curiosity clear in his eyes. He didn't really know the Slytherin on a personal level. He looked over at the other boy, noticing the comprehensive look on his face. He waited for an answer for several moments, residing to the fact that he wasn't going to get one, he sighed and looked over the lake for another spell, then got up and made to head into the castle.

"I don't know why, I just do," came a quiet reply. Severus

Remus stopped, looked over and studied the other boy. He saw uncertainty, and was that fear? He then crouched back on the ground, facing him. "Okay," he said. He was uncertain too as well as he was scared. Scared of the uncertainty, but oddly enough he wasn't afraid of the other Gryffindor's reactions. He suddenly realized that he could care less about James' and Sirius' opinions; that thought alone lifted a weight off his chest. He then sat back down, his back against the tree. It was unspoken, a silent understanding that each of them were uncertain, but willing to give this fragile friendship a chance.

A/N: I originally wasn't going to make this a one-shot, but I think it ended right. I might put up a sequel, but probably not for a while, lol. Please Read and Review! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
